Drunk Kiss
by lexiangrybird99
Summary: A night of drinking, Zoro and Sanji were forced to do something because of a dare. This explains what happens afterwards. College AU Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night, nobody had any work that they had to attend to that night, but Nami was yet again dragging every to a party that Luffy wanted to celebrate that was only specifically for the eight of them, including Zoro's older brother Franky and his girlfriend Robin.

Not even an hour into the party, Zoro was already considering just leaving already. The only that he could probably come up with that was even remotely 'fun' was just the booze. Then it was the annoying, stupid, curly-brow cook, who happened to be providing him just a tiny amount of entertainment to watch. Really, the blonde had about only two half filled red-solo cups and he was already tipsy. Zoro was sitting on the couch in the corner avoiding the loud group of his friends that was only ten feet away. Making himself comfortable, then laid his head back on the cushions and closed his eyes.

.

Topics on what to do next finally crossed the group's mind. Silence filled the air while everyone was contemplating on which game or activity to do next.

"Perhaps we should play Truth or Dare?" Robin suggested, breaking the silence. "I think the game could be interesting." Everyone looked at her with shock of how simple the idea was, but how nobody actually thought about it.

"Oh my god! How could I have not thought about that?" Nami exclaimed. "Sanji go and get the lazy slob, everyone is going to participate in this."

Pink in the cheeks, the blonde staggered to the sound of snores coming from the part-time Kendo teacher. Finally he spotted the trademark green hair and smirked.

"Oi, Marimo!" Sanji taunted. "Get your idiotic green ass over here!"

Zoro snapped his eyes open as soon as he heard the nickname the blonde gave him ever since the first day they met. He growled in annoyance and slowly got up. "You looking for a fight?" Zoro was still in his sleep haze state of mind, so he didn't have the usual harsh bite to his words.

Sanji stood a little awkward in his drunk state, but still tried to act like he was the best person out there. "Nami-swan wanted you to join us and go play Truth or Dare." with that he turned and practically walking like the world was tilted. (haha, that's an accurate description of me)

Knowing that his money debt was going to get even higher if he didn't comply, he grumpily walked to the small circle of everyone on the floor. He flopped ungracefully on his buttocks and his normal scowl took his face.

"Okay, next to me is stuff that we can look at to give a person a dare or a question when they choose a choice if we cannot think of anything." Nami gestured towards the small pile the consists of only two books for the game. "Since Robin picked the game she's going to go first and pick somebody."

Robin scanned the group and though of both truth and dares that would be best and not cause anything too dramatic, and she chose Usopp. "Long nose, I choose you now truth or dare?"

.

Time passed and before anyone knew it, the clock read midnight and all of them had classes in the afternoon the next day.

"This is going to be our last round because we all have to get our hangovers out of our system before classes start," Nami stated. "Luffy it's your turn so hurry up and choose somebody for everyone can go home!"

Luffy chose Zoro. "Truth or Dare, Zoro?" Smirking, Zoro confidentially said dare. "Um...OH OH OH I KNOW! You and Sanji have t make out for a full minute!" Luffy crossed his arms and smiled like a maniac that he is. Zoro in turn, paled considerably and looked at the drunk Sanji.

"Come on, Marimo what, are you _scared_?" There was a challenge, and he couldn't let the cook or Luffy win it. Scooting closer, he leaned into the cook's face, the smell of alcohol waft towards his face. Taking a deep breath through his parted lips, he connected his mouth with the other.

Having the cook's mouth underneath his was really awkward since everyone was watching and never did he actually kiss a guy before. When he counted to thirty seconds, he poked at the other pair of lips with his tongue to deepen it. Slowly the cook opened his mouth and welcomed the wet muscle inside. Sucking on each other's tongues the continued until the minute was over.

"The minute is over," Nami quietly said in shocked tone. As soon as that was said the pair quickly separated and got up.

"I see you guys tomorrow!" Zoro hurried outside of the room and ran to his dorm room in embarrassment.

* * *

**AN: okay, this was a prompt that a person gave to me on Tumblr (myfeelingsforyuu). I hoped this was okay! ^_^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the longest of all updates...in this fic I forgot to mention, Zoro's childhood friend is still alive, and is helping Zoro...but she's alive for a reason other than that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own One Piece, nor the wonderful characters in here. I just borrow them for mine and others' entertainment.**

* * *

It was early Sunday morning, and Zoro definitely did not want to face the cook, whatsoever. After the dare, he sprinted as fast as his body can go back to the dorm room he shared with Sanji. Hours after ten o' clock, knowing that the cook was at work, he finally rolled from bed. There was no hangover aftermath, so he just grabbed his Kendo clothes and went to shower.

All clean and fresh, Zoro was at the front door. He took a final glance around the living room, and spotted a note on the coffee table they had. Taking quick strides, he grabbed it off the table and read.

_ We need to talk. -Sanji_

Zoro gulped. 'Maybe it isn't about last night,' he thought. 'Oh who am I kidding, it's so about last night.' He folded the note and put it in one of his front pants pocket. 'Maybe he won't give any comment about the kiss and just about something else,' the thought sparked useless hope, so he shook it out of his head as he walked out.

.

The kiss kept circling around in Sanji's head.

"The one time I get drunk, this is what happens?' he asked aloud agitated.

"What happened when you were drunk, eggplant?" A gruff voice sounded.

Turning around, his eyes narrowed. "Nothing crap-geezer!" The vegetables that he was cutting up, landed roughly in clumps in the pot on the stove.

Said old man just shrugged his shoulders. "Well crappy eggplant, I couldn't care less if you ate shit while you were drunk, but your negative mood is scaring away my customers. Now tell me or I'll kick you until you solve it."

Judging the options, Sanji surrendered, not wanting to risk running into..._HIM_. "I was drunk last night...I'm not so sure what we did during the party, but I remember Zoro kissed me right before he ran away."

"Heh stupid eggplant, just that? Give him a talk. Figure out what you wanna say, and go say it. Now, get to work and quit scaring away my customers!"

Sanji felt a bit better after telling someone else about the incident. The ordeal still occupies his head, but at least he could think more clearly and do his job now.

.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he just barely dodged the Kendo sword for the fifth time in that hour.

"C'mon, Zoro! CONCENTRATE!"

"I'm trying, Kuina! Give me a break!" Just as he said that, the Kendo sword smacked him in the face, making him lose balance. He looked at his childhood friend, and gave a pout.

"Well try harder next time." she stood over him, hands on her hips. "But for now, mind telling me what's the matter?"

After he retold the events that happened, she slowly nodded understanding.

"Okay, so he wants to talk to you, but you have no clue what for... maybe the talk could solve some stuff!" she exclaimed hopefully.

"As if, he'll just want to get away from me as soon as he could. He'd call me gay and move in with someone else."

He felt Kuina's glare more than actually seeing it. She was most definitely "irked" at him for saying something about his sexuality in a particular way. Zoro came to realization that he was asexual, but if he had to choose which gender is more appealing, he would say male. But most recently when he first met the blonde cook, he automatically knew he had feelings. Feelings of wanting to be more than friends or acquaintances, but he saw how much of a ladies man the guy was, he knew no matter what circumstance that he can never be with him. It pains Zoro everyday, though he gotten quite used to it, the really small things he sees the cook do unconsciously was small prickles in his heart. But he learned to cope with it, and harvest the feelings he has still somewhere deep inside of him, that hopefully nobody will ever find.

"He wouldn't do that," Kuina responded softly, reaching her hand out to him. "That'll be something unlike him, even he wouldn't stoop that low, Zoro."

"Hopefully." Zoro thought glumly.

.

It was dark when Zoro got to his dorm. There was light underneath he door, showing that there was someone already in there. Taking a large gulp of air- filled with anxiety- and swiftly jamming the key inside of the lock, unlocking it, then barged in. He kicked off his shoes, playing it cool he plonked down onto the sofa in the living room. The university was large, allowing most students to have large kitchens like Zoro and Sanji. Because of the fact, he easily spotted the cook, since all dorms were open concept.

"Welcome home, Zoro." Sanji genuinely sounded pleased.

'Maybe he's going to let me down easy, that's why he's talking all nice to me.' Zoro's heart squeezed painfully at the thought of being rejected.

.

Sanji gazed at the part-time Kendo teacher, pondering why he had such a unhappy expression on his face. "Did anything happen today?"

Zoro jumped at the question, he was lost in his own world for awhile. "Nope, what about you, curly?"

The blonde forced a smile, using all of his will not to make a retort. "Just cooked all day, marimo."

Before the other can comment anything else, Sanji grabbed two plates and loaded them up with food. He also managed to take a bottle of alcohol, a glass of water, and two spoons while he navigated himself towards the living room.

"Eat, stupid." Handing one plate of food, Sanji himself sat next to Zoro and dug in. Dinner passed quickly and quietly, both unsure what to say or act around each other.

Zoro busied himself with cleaning, telling the blonde to do something else. Said person was in the shower. He sighed, feeling the fear of rejection prodding at his mind. Many scenarios kept replaying in his mind, making him cringe.

"I really hope none of it happens, all I want to do is go back to normal." Little did he know the blonde was just beyond the doorway listening.

'He wants it to be normal again?' Sanji snuck back into the bedroom, mind coming up with ways to meet with the other's desires. 'If he just wants to be normal, he deserves that much, and nobody should comment.'

Sanji finished getting dressed, a t-shirt and pants and he went back into the living room just as Zoro came out of the kitchen. The two collided, harshly bonking heads.

"Ow." Both said in union. They gripped their heads, still feeling the collision that just happened.

"Watch it, idiot!" both barked at one another. Glaring daggers, Sanji navigated himself towards the couch. Zoro followed suit, sitting on the opposite side of the blonde. Silence echoed the room, making the tension awkward and thick enough to cut with a pin.

"So." Zoro started of, not quite sure what he should say.

"Let's talk about...that...kiss." Sanji suggested. Zoro nodded, praying- yes praying- in his mind to whomever was listening to him, that everything will turn out well.

"I thought about this decision for a long time," Sanji started, making Zoro gulp in nervousness. "We should just forget this kiss and continue normally before the damn thing even happened."

* * *

**Okay, sorry that was probably the most suckiest thing you would ever set eyes on...and completely stupid. I'm so sorry but here's chapter 2!**


End file.
